superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
House Sittin' for Sandy and Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"House Sittin' for Sandy"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Chuck Klein Caleb Meurer William Reiss Mike Roth |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne Merriwether Williams |- |'Written by: SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy' |Jay Lender Sam Henderson |- |'Animation Director' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Chuck Klein Chris Headrick Caleb Meurer William Reiss |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne Mark O'Hare |- |'Written by: SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producer' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Production Manager' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Mr. Lawrence Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "House Sittin' for Mrs. Puff" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Robot |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Frank Welker' |George |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Male Fan #2, Announcer, Security Fish #1 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Male Fan #1, Male Fan #3, Big Squid |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, D.J., Kelpy G |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, Female Fan #1, Female Fan #2 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Milo J. Fingerfish, Security Fish #2, Squilliam Fancyson |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lara Filbert |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Animatic Director' |Sean Charmatz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Dave Cunningham Carson Kugler Heather Martinez Casey Alexander Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo de Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designers' |Virginia Hawes Todd White Ernie Gilbert |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang Dene Ann Heming |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Philip Harris |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Brian Koonce |- |'Senior Production Assistant' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Assistant' |Kris Wimberly |- |'Sheet Timers' |Patrick Gleason Jeffrey Gatrall Don Judge |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Lauren Slusser |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly K. Bowman Amy Wu Casler Ruben Espinoza Kyle Hayden Jonathan Hylander C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Rohner Segnitz |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Andrea Yomtob |- |'CG Production Coordinator' |Mark Renaud |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Supervising Sound Editors' |Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE Tom Syslo |- |'Sound Supervisor' |Timothy J. Garrity |- |'Sound Editors' |Eric Freeman Doug Andorka Keith Dickens Dan Cubert Jeff Hutchins Daisuke Sawa Hacienda Post Tony Orozco |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez, CAS Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Bobby Crew Diane Greco |- |'Track Reading' |Oracle Post�� Slightly Off Track |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"Curious George" Courtesy of' |Universal |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Vice President of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Vice President of Animation Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor Viacom International, Inc. Paws, Inc. Allstate Insurance Stone Mountain Park CBS Television City |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:Season 8